


I think you'll understand

by lowsywriter



Series: prompt a prompt me [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "HELLO I AM BEGGING YOU FOR SOME AKAMIDo plsssssss tooth rotting fluff is what i need."</p><p>Akashi with some drinks in his head is still Akashi, Midorima is smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think you'll understand

Akashi is hilarious when he’s drunk; it’s not that he stops being a little shit, no -on the contrary, his personality gets aggravated by alcoholic beverage- it’s just he gets more  _free_. He wants to do karaoke and Midorima discovers his voice is soft and pleasant, and he dances without care (not very good, but kinda charming) and he gets more touchy-feely than an octopus.

As the night goes on and everyone gets tired, Akashi cuddles against Midorima, their sides flushed againts each other; Akashi’s head just under Midorima’s chin. And it’s so nice, even if it’s too warm and Kise looks at them and snickers. Midorima ignores the annoying blond and kisses Akshi’s temple.

“You are drunk,” he says softly, trying not to disturb their peaciful bubble.

“Yes” Akashi answers, his voice almost a whisper.

“And it’s the first you are drunk.”

“Yes, Shintarou… ask what you want to ask and stop saying inane things.”

“Why?” Midorima asks, but doesn’t elaborates, he knows it’s innecesary.

“Because I trust you to take care of me.”

And Akashi is so near, his eyes bright and his breath sweet, so Midorima leans down and kisses him short and sweet (like Akashi himself) and hopes his kisses convey all the feelings he’s too afraid to express outloud.

**Author's Note:**

> come and rant and prompt me for my fandoms on tumblr at fictionhomo and inmisericorde


End file.
